Prone to being Brave, Noble, and Selfless
by Samantha Randolf
Summary: Sure, Kid Flash was a superhero, and superheroes were prone to do brave, noble, and selfless things, but give himself up to that monster? When Zoom targets Kid Flash for reasons unknown, he employs the Rogues and some other villains to capture him by any means necessary. What happens when Wally surrenders himself to his worst enemy for each of his teammates' lives, separately?
1. Artemis (1)

**Hey guys! Sammy Randolf here with another story. So the plan is to have Wally to surrender himself to some villain holding a team member hostage until they run out, and I finally have him kidnapped... We'll see how to goes from there.**

 **Rated M for safety.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own DC... the movies would be better if I did.**

Wally tackled Artemis behind a wall to save her from Captain Cold's freeze ray. It was the third time this week that Cold and the Rogues had specifically targeted Kid Flash, and they had been causing general havoc throughout Central City all week. Flash had asked for Batman to send someone from young justice over for backup because he had to leave in the middle of "the Crazed Rogue Week" (as Wally was now calling it) for an off world mission. Sadly, Batman was undercover in Tokyo as Bruce Wayne trying to bust a huge Asian drug cartel, so Robin had to watch over Gotham while he was away. So, he was stuck with Artemis for the rest of the week.  
"I thought your Rogues were 'messy, disorganised' and 'had a moral code'" Artemis said.

"They _usually_ do… I don't know what's going on with them. They won't even talk to me except for villain talk" Wally replied.  
"What other kind of talk is there?!"

"Oh, well, yeah know… Like this?" Wally stepped out from behind the wall and stood facing the group.

"Wally… what are you doing?" Artemis said nervously. She hadn't dealt with the rogues before.

"Hey guys," Wally said casually, as if just talking to a group of friends. No one responded, which was weird for the Rogues. Usually by now they would have launched into a full scale rant about how good the latest movie was, or something like that. "What?" Wally stated challengingly. "No 'baby flash'? No, where's papa flash' No, 'Have you seen the new NCIS episode'? No, 'Oh my gosh, your so cute, can we adopt you, baby flash?'" He stared at each of the different Rogues. "What's going on guys?"

"Just trying to rule Central City," Cold said like it was an everyday occurrence. The rest of the Rogues looked nervously between Wally and their leader.

"Ok, seriously guys what's going o-" Cold shot Wally with his cold gun, but Wally dodged using his speed and was casually leaning against a streetlight the next second. "Too slow" He said on an impulse. The Trickster started to giggle. "There it is!" Wally basically sang, "Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Mirror Master" Snart called. Sam nodded, and he used his gun so that all of the Rogues could drop through the other dimension, but then closed it before Wally could follow. Artemis came out from behind the wall, looking confused.

"What the heck is going on"

"I don't know… all of the Rogues are acting odd, and they've been unusually active throughout the entire week."  
"And they've been targeting specifically you instead of Flash."  
"Yeah," Wally said frowning, "I just don't get it. I even saw James taking his meds this morning when I was playing darts with him," he said thoughtfully.

"Why were you playing _darts_ with the Trickster? A registered psychopath," Artemis asked incredulously.

" _Because_ he asked me too," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew that most villains were not like the Rogues, but it was fun to mess with her. "So Snart is actually aiming in kill anyone _but_ me, James is on his meds but he's still in his Trickster costume..." he paused, but then the realization dawned. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Artemis asked. She had no clue what any of those things had to do with each other.

"Hartley isn't here, he hasn't been on any of the missions this week."

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"The Rogues are very overprotective of Hartley because he's the youngest and he comes from a complicated background, they wouldn't leave him home alone without someone else. Also, he loves hanging out with me, so he wouldn't miss this chance if he could."

"The fact that the Pied Piper enjoys hanging out with you makes me wonder what you actually do in your free time."

"Oh shut up" he said with a slight laugh.

"Sooo, Hartley?"

"Oh yeah, so it's obvious that Snart and Trickster wouldn't be doing this if they had a choice, and since Hartley isn't here there's only one option…"

"Hold up, we can't just assume _that_ because Hartley's not here. They could've let some other random guy stay with him," she said.  
"You don't understand the Rogues like I do. It's obvious. Someone's holding Hartley hostage in exchange for-" he half paused.

"You," Artemis said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," he nodded glumly.

"Who and why?"

"I've got no idea," he stated, puzzled, "it has to be some other evil speedster."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because if it was someone like Lex or basically anyone else, they would've just called us, and we could've gotten him out." he thought for a moment "Unless it was the Joker, but this isn't anything like his style."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"Spend enough time with Rob and you'll find out."

Artemis nodded. She knew that Wally and Rob were 'best bros' and were often in each other's city. Wally was the only other superhero who could go into Gotham to find Robin or just go on patrol with him without getting smited down by the Bat. Even then, smiting was always a risk. "We need to find a way -" Artemis was interrupted by the Rogues coming in right in front of them from the mirror dimension. Before anyone, even Wally, could register what was going on, Heat Wave had Artemis in a headlock with his heat gun against her head. They started going back through the portal without even looking at Kid Flash.

"Woah, woah, woah, _Guys_." Wally yelled desperately. The Rogues paused. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she's not the one the guy who has Hartley wants for the trade." The Rogues all looked to Cold.

"How do you know about Hartley," Cold asked harshly.

"He's not here… _Logic_ "

"We were going to take her and then make you give yourself up to us," Trickster said gleefully.

"Ok, how about we _not_ do that" Wally said cautiously.

"Can't do that mate," Captain Boomerang said, speaking for the first time this week. Actually, if Wally thought about it, this was the first time this week any of them had talked except for Cold. "We need to get Hartley back."

"He's family," said Weather Wizard.

"Maybe you could tell me who it is and I could _flash_ over there and have him back before you could blink."

"'Fraid I can't do that Kid. Zoom almost beat Papa Flash once." Heat Wave said before Cold glared at him. "...whoops?"

Wally was shocked. Zoom was back and he was targeting Kid Flash? This was seriously bad. Seeing the look on her friend's face, Artemis started to struggle.

"Sorry girl," Heat Wave said, "but you're the only chance we've got to get Pied Piper back now."

"Take me," Wally said on impulse.

"What?" Captain Boomerang said, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean, sure, Kid was a superhero, and superheroes were prone to do brave, noble, and selfless things, but give himself up to that _monster_?! He was insane.

"Let her go, and I'll come willingly," He said, sounding more sure.

Wally, no-" Artemis started to yell, she didn't know who 'Zoom' was, but it didn't sound good if the rest of the Rogues sounded terrified of him.

"Kid, are you sure about this?" Mirror Master asked, flustered.

"Yeah" Kid Flash said, way more confidently than he felt. He put his hands up in surrender. "Take me."

"No," Cold said. "I can't do this. We'll find another way to get Hartley."

"But-" Heat Wave started to say.

"No," Cold said more firmly. "Look at them. They're just kids. Battling them is one thing, but handing our Baby Flash over to that _monster_ is nonsense. We will find. Another. way."

With that, they released Artemis and jumped through another mirror dimension.

"Wally!" Artemis basically screamed at him, "What were you thinking?!"

Wally didn't answer. He was still in shock over what Cold had said. He shook his head to clear it, and said "We should get back to the cave, I need to contact Flash."

 **Yay! Get pumped for the next chapterrrrrrr!**

 **-Samantha Randolf**


	2. Superboy (2)

**Chapter 2! Hope You guys like it! Please review:)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own DC comics**

" _B03, Kid Flash… B07 Artemis"_

M'gann looked up from her baking to watch her two teammates enter, and quickly ran over when she saw Artemis's face and the lack of a smile on Wally's face. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Zoom" Wally basically spat out the name, showing his distaste. As he walked away to go contact the Flash, key word _walked_. Wally never walked. M'gann asked, "Who's Zoom?"

"Some evil speedster? I really have no idea," Artemis replied. Just then Robin walked in eating a sandwich. When he saw the worry on their faces he stopped, "What's up?" he asked.

"Some guy named Zoom is trying to kidnap Wally apparently," Artemis told him.

"Zoom?!" he dropped his sandwich, and then sprinted down the hallway after Wally.

"This Zoom guy must be a big deal to make both Robin _and_ Wally, the two most confident, easy-going people on the team, act this way."

"Who's Zoom?" Connor asked, casually strolling down the hallway towards them.

" _That_ is the question."

"I wish I knew" both girls said at the same time.

"Maybe we should go check on them?" M'gann asked, hoping to find out what was going on.

"Probably" Artemis answered, and they all walked down the hallway.

"Uncle Barry," Wally said exasperated. The Flash was up on the screen on a video chat and both heroes had their masks off. "I'm not going to hide in one of your little 'safe houses' just because he showed 'some' interest in me. That's not how we handle things"

"But, Wally"

"Remember how well that worked _last_ time?"

"It won't be for long"

"No"

"Wally, come on," Robin said, trying to persuade him.

"Decision's final. I'm not hiding out like a scared rat," Wally exclaimed before turning to see that the rest of the team, excluding Aqualad, was there.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Wally. Just… Just hang tight," The Flash said before hanging up the video chat.

"At least stay at the mountain," Robin basically pleaded.

Artemis was more than a little confused. One _Uncle Barry?_ She had always thought that the Flash was Wally's dad. Two - "Alright, who is this Zoom?" She asked. Wally looked down at his feet like he didn't want to answer, so Robin took that as his que.

"He's kinda like the Flash's rival in a way?" He tried to explain.

"No, the rival is the other speedster in a black suit," Wally corrected.

"Right. I guess he's like the Flash's nemesis?"

"Yeah. He's a speedster from the future who wanted nothing more to be like the Flash," Wally left out that he apparently wanted to be the Wally West version of the Flash. Apparently he took up the Flash mantel in the future? Zoom didn't know Wally's identity, but he knew that Kid Flash become normal Flash at some point. How he knew that? Wally had no idea and he didn't want to confuse his teammates more, and possibly mess up the timeline. "But he took it to the extreme and started killing people, becoming both judge and jury," Wally explained, and Robin nodded along.  
"The people started to see him as a villain rather than a hero, saying that he could 'never be like the Flash,' so he decided to run back in time-"

"Wait," Connor interrupted, "You can do that?"

"Well, Flash can. And at the rate that my speed's increasing, I should be able to soon."

"Ho-How does that work," Artemis asked.

"Maybe another time," Robin commented. He knew that the speedsters didn't like to talk about their time changing ability because they didn't want people asking them to change the timeline every time someone died. It was hard to tell them they couldn't. He also knew that Wally was fast enough to break the time barrier, but was just too scared of what could happen if he did it.

"Yeah, so anyways, he came back about a year ago trying to kill me and Flash."

"Where were we?"

"It was kept really quiet by Batman," Robin explained. "He didn't want anyone going out unless they had a specific thing they could use against Zoom."

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"Because he's merciless," Robin continued to explain, "He would kill any of the Justice League members without a second thought, and most of us wouldn't even be able to see it before it happened."

"Yeah, so Flash, or we thought that," Wally said, correcting himself, "that Flash had beat him by dragging him back through time"

"But he's back," Artemis completed his sentence.

"Yeah"

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

It had been two days since the Zoom encounter and Wally was starting to go stir crazy in the mountain. "Can I go get some cookies?" He asked Robin.

"No Wally, you can't leave the mountain. Bat's orders." It was true, Batman had called after the Flash and basically ordered Wally to at least stay at the mountain, overnight and such.

"I know, I know," Wally sighed, "But I want cookies. I'll be so fast you won't even realize I'm gone."

"Have M'gann get some"

"But that'll take foreverrrrrrrrrrrr,

"I'll go with him," Superboy volunteered.

"pleaseeeeeeee?" Wally did his best at puppy dog eyes

Robin thought about it for a minute, "Fine, but I'm coming too."

"I've got Supes dude, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Robin asked.

"Of course," Wally waved and before Robin knew it, both Kid Flash and Superboy where out of the cave.

" _B03 Kid Flash, B04 Superboy"_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Metropolis _does_ have better cookies than Central City… Who knew?" Wally said.

"I told you," Conner replied, "Best in the world."

"I agree" Both boys looked up to see Lex Luthor coming towards them.

"He does _not_ look happy."

"Does Lex normally attack you? I thought it was just Superman, and, no offense, but you and him are the best of buddies."

"Yeah, I've never fought Lex before," Conner stated, confused, "Zoom?"

"Probably. I'm going to take this as our cue to leave," Wally said as he started to get up.

Suddenly Lex pulled a dart gun out of his pocket and shot Superboy with a Kryptonite dart, and Conner instantly fell to the ground.

"Hm, Superboy = not faster than a bullet," Lex laughed, "Now for you Kid Flash."

"What does Zoom have on you, Lex?" Wally said, looking between Luthor and Conner.

"On me? Why, nothing!" Lex said, "Just a whole lotta money on your head."

"You already are rich, what more could you want."

"Oh yeah know," He smiled evilly, "more money." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Luthor was struck to the ground as a streak of blue lightning past him. At least, that was what to looked like to Lex and Superboy, but Wally to could see the man in a black suit basically jogging past Lex after hitting him.

"Zoom" He said under his breath, he immediately ran towards him, but was surprised when he saw that Zoom wasn't looking in his direction. "Superboy," Wally breathed as he turned back to see Zoom on his way over towards Conner. He finally understood, Zoom was going after each of his friends. He sprinted back and tackled Zoom away from Conner. Before anyone could react, Wally had Superboy on his back and they were running back to Mount Justice. More than anyone, Wally wanted to stand up and fight Zoom one on one without any of his trickery, but he could tell that Connor needed immediate medical attention from his exposure to Kryptonite. He wasn't willing to risk his friends safety.

 **Yay! And that's the end of that Chapter!**

 **Please Review and A new chapter should be up soon.**

 **-Samantha Randolf**


End file.
